


For the King’s Eyes

by FaeriexQueen



Series: The Owl and the Labyrinth [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fantasizing, Hints of internalized homophobia/shame, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, Pining, Post-Canon, Underage Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriexQueen/pseuds/FaeriexQueen
Summary: The boy wanted to be touched so badly, and he wanted that desire to befulfilled...
Relationships: Jareth/Toby Williams
Series: The Owl and the Labyrinth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611256
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	For the King’s Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same universe as “The Pale Owl.” While it is not necessary to read that first, it may make more sense while reading this.

The boy was very beautiful, and Jareth watched him often.  
  
He had watched him for some time now – ever since he was a babe. It had started out as a small interest, one that was born from a tireless grudge. Jareth had been so bitter to have lost his prize, and had watched the babe in hopes of somehow stealing him away again. In hopes of taking what was rightfully his, and making that stupid girl pay for what she had done – for what _Sarah_ had done.  
  
Anger. Bitterness. Hatred. Jareth had felt these fully. And he had been prepared to harbor these emotions until he took his very last breath.  
  
He had not been prepared for that to change.  
  
The babe grew up quickly – first into a child, then into a boy. Toby was only sixteen, but already so handsome. Bright blue eyes, warm chestnut locks…there’s was such a sweetness to his face, which made it difficult to feel anything other than adoration for the boy.  
  
Jareth now found it strange to think that he had once hated him.  
  
Jareth more than adored the boy though. He wanted him. He wanted him back in the Underground, and to spirit him away once more. No longer was it for the malicious reasons of turning him into a goblin; no, Jareth wanted Toby for so much more. Toby was _worth_ so much more.  
  
Toby wanted to go to the Underground, too.  
  
Jareth knew it. He had seen Toby countlessly flip through that little red playbook, _The Labyrinth_ , day after day. Toby carried it with him always, reading it at school, reading it at the park. His sketchbook was filled with numerous drawings of the Underground, with twisting mazes and gruesome little goblins. They were incredibly detailed and elaborate – a true indicator that the boy must have harbored some recollection of his past experiences there.  
  
Toby was remembering more and he was beginning to believe.  
  
Jareth waited. Toby had started to open himself up to the fae’s magic, his belief fermenting in his desperation to escape. The boy was not happy with his life in the Aboveground; he was often alone, misunderstood by his peers, and gradually growing distant from his family. He constantly dreamt of be whisked off to some magical place, and being taken away to where he might be adored and cared for. Oh, how Jareth would have _loved_ to do so, too – he would have taken Toby in a heartbeat had the boy simply spoken the words. The words that would allow Jareth to steal him away.  
  
Until then, Jareth’s hands were tied. He could not touch the boy, and he could not whisk him away.  
  
He could slip into Toby’s dreams at best, enchanting him and seducing him. Jareth had done this often. He of course could not simply _tell_ Toby what he needed to do, though; no, Jareth was not allowed to so easily divulge the rules of which he had been bound to. Instead, he could only draw Toby in further, leading the boy along in hopes that he would be clever enough to figure it out.  
  
It was a tad frustrating, but Jareth could wait. The boy was different and not at all like his sister.  
  
This didn’t mean that it was easy for Jareth. Watching Toby day after day was growing torturous. The boy was so terribly close, yet so out of reach; it was almost maddening for Jareth to be able to watch the boy so attentively without ever being able to lay a finger on him. To caress that lovely face, to brush a stray curl away – they were simple actions, yet Jareth was barred from them. He was barred from the boy until the words were spoken.  
  
There were the dreams, though. A few times, Jareth had fallen into the temptation of utilizing those dreams for such interactions. He could hold the boy close, stroke his hair, gaze into those eyes – it was a mesmerizing experience, with even the boy becoming engrossed in their seemingly _innocent_ interactions.  
  
Jareth had almost taken the dreams further – he had almost used them to take the boy.  
  
Jareth forced himself to wait. As much as he wanted to take Toby, he knew that the dreams were not truly real. He might be able to kiss those sweet lips and run his hands over those darling hips, but the boy would not belong to him _._ It wasn’t the same as having Toby there in the Underground, in Jareth’s bed and at his side. It wasn’t the same, and Jareth wanted Toby to be _his_.  
  
Jareth thus waited, and he watched.  
  
It was late in the Aboveground. Through his crystal orb, Jareth leaned back on the window ledge, peering as Toby remained in his bedroom. The boy was once more flipping through _The Labyrinth_ , his lamplight on as he lied back onto his bed. It must have been a bit of a mustier night, because the boy’s shirt had been discarded, the window cracked as some fresh air trickled into the room.  
  
Toby read, his expression tight with concentration.  
  
A few moments passed, and Toby appeared to give up on whatever it was he was trying to decipher. Exhaling somewhat heavily, he placed the playbook onto the nightstand.  
  
Jareth watched. Toby got up from the bed, walking over to the window. The boy shut the glass panel, closing the blinds after.  
  
Jareth raised an eyebrow. The boy usually kept his window cracked at night.  
  
Toby didn’t go back to bed. He went over to the dresser, kneeling down as he took something out of the bottom drawer: a thin towel, by the looks of it. Toby stood back up, pausing as he checked the lock on his bedroom door. He then returned to bed.  
  
Lying down, Toby adjusted himself. He looked a bit hesitant, his eyes shifting over to the nightstand. Under the playbook, his sketchbook was visible.  
  
Somewhat swiftly, Toby reached over for the sketchbook. Still on his back, he flipped through the it, skimming through pages of goblins and labyrinths before he finally made it to one of his more recent drawings.  
  
Toby paused. He eyed the man in his drawing, with his sharp eyes and long, messy hair. The sketch was rough, and only line work; Toby had started some of the shading, though it was not quite as right as he would have liked it to be. However, the man’s beauty shone through regardless, causing the faintest tinge of longing to appear in Toby’s eyes.  
  
Biting his lip, Toby placed the sketchbook on the nightstand – just where Jareth was able to see the drawing of none other than the Goblin King himself.  
  
Watching the orb, Jareth smirked. He had seen the boy drawing images of him before – no doubt from the dreams that Jareth had begun to slip into the boy’s mind. _‘How flattering.’_  
  
Toby remained on his back. He pulled the towel over his hips as he slipped out of his jeans, shimmying out of them along with his underwear. In the lamplight, Jareth’s attention flickered to the boy’s legs: bare and long. The knees bent slightly, as Toby’s legs shifted-  
  
There was a small intake of breath, and Jareth’s attention shifted. He saw Toby’s hand slip beneath the towel. Even with it concealed, Jareth knew well what Toby was grabbing at.  
  
Admittedly, Jareth was a little surprised. The boy had pleasured himself before, but it wasn’t often. Jareth had seen the boy a few times late at night play with himself, usually burrowed deep into the covers with muffled breaths and discreet movements. Sometimes, he didn’t even release – almost as though he were too afraid to, with something forcing him to hold back.  
  
On those nights, Jareth would watch the boy after – well after he had fallen asleep. Sometimes, he would see Toby touch himself in his slumber, with breathy, unconscious moans spilling from his lips as his limbs twisted into the sheets. His face would flush, his skin glisten – the boy wanted to be touched so badly, and he wanted that desire to be _fulfilled_ …  
  
Another small inhale. Jareth watched Toby shut his eyes, his cheeks turning rosy as he continued to grip at his length beneath the towel.  
  
Oh, how Jareth would have preferred the boy to have removed that damned cloth. Toby had no need to hide what he was doing – he had no need to be ashamed or embarrassed. The boy was so beautiful, and in his youth he _should_ have been enjoying more bodily pleasures.  
  
Alas, Jareth had no such fortune in seeing Toby bare himself in complete vulnerability. Even when faced with privacy of his own room, the boy clasped onto an element of shyness: quiet huffs, small tremors. Jareth could only imagine those slim fingers as they squeezed along the base of his cock, with the thumb running over the head as precum trickled out like glossy little pearls.  
  
Toby shifted a bit. The towel pulled, just revealing a sliver of his hip.  
  
Toby worked himself gently. As always, he did his best to keep his voice low, for fear of being heard by his parents. His eyes were hazed and half-lidded, his lips parting. The bottom lip in particular was a bit pink from Tony having bitten onto it, slightly swollen and plump.  
  
The boy was holding back again. Jareth could see that much, and a tinge of irritation grated at his nerves.   
  
Jareth could have taught him. He could have shown the boy what true pleasure was, and how incredibly _divine_ it could be. He could have introduced the boy to so many delicious little things – things that went beyond dreams and fantasies, and that were _real_...  
  
Toby’s breath hitched. He appeared to have hit a sensitive spot, his leg twitching. However, Toby froze up after, his body stilling. His eyes turned bleary before he shut them, his head rolling back onto the pillow.  
  
Jareth’s jaw clenched. A waste. The boy was being wasteful, and squandering his desires before he even _dared_ to come close.   
  
_‘You’re such a child,’_ Jareth wanted to sneer. _‘You can do so much more than_ that _.’  
  
_ Toby remained quiet, unable to hear the Goblin King’s scorn. His eyes opened, vision still clouded with untold want. Toby’s head turned to the side as his gaze shifted over to the nightstand – just to where the sketchbook remained open.  
  
Something flickered in Toby’s eyes: desire, longing, _need_. It was a wistful glimmer, followed by a spark - something sudden and scalding. A small flame of yearning from within.  
  
Beneath the towel, Toby ran his hand along the shaft of his erection. His thumb glossed over the head, his thumb pressing down as he massaged the discharge over his length, the friction burning and hot.  
  
Taking his other hand, Toby slipped it onto his inner thigh. He gripped at the flesh, squeezing tightly as he felt himself, his fingers tracing to the base of his cock.  
  
A shudder of a breath. The boy had been moving slowly up until this point, timid and unsure. But now both hands were beneath the towel, with one hand still squeezing at the length while the other hand pricked near the scrotum.  
  
Toby inhaled sharply, the touch suddenly too sensitive. Trembling, he exhaled, as he tried to press down elsewhere.   
  
The process was gradual, but Toby slowly began to lose himself. Faintly, Jareth could see the boy begin to untether, as he soon lost himself in his senses.  
  
A little more. The boy just needed to lose himself a little more...  
  
Had Jareth been able, he would have helped Toby. He would have been able to run his hands over the boy’s soft skin, tracing along the shape of his body as he dragged his lips across Toby’s flesh. He would have been able to shower Toby in pleasure, stimulating his every nerve so that the boy would quiver beneath him, cheeks flushing darkly and skin hot.  
  
Jareth would have taken the boy, and he would have shown the boy true pleasure. He would have shown him it all if he could.  
  
Jareth could only watch though. He could only watch as Toby touched himself, the boy finally daring to push himself a bit further. His breaths came in shudders, his lungs straining to keep them low. Toby attempted to keep quiet, his thighs twitching and his toes curling. He played with himself in a way that almost started to appear feverish, bright blue eyes wanton and desperate for _something…._  
  
Toby continued, until he finally came.  
  
Voice jumping an octave, Toby gasped. He clasped at his cock until he finished, his other hand pressing the towel close to catch his mess.   
  
Toby’s neck arched back, his head rolling onto the pillow. He shut his eyes, with his body still save for the slow rise and fall of his chest in the lamplight. On his forehead, his bangs stuck to his flesh as a few beads of sweat glistened on his forehead.  
  
Jareth felt an impulse to brush them aside.   
  
The room was quiet. Toby’s breathing evened out, and after a few moments he opened his eyes. There was still a slightly disoriented look in them, with Toby wiping himself somewhat messily. He then removed the towel, allowing for Jareth to catch a glimpse of his body. Naked. Youthful. _Beautiful_.  
  
Rolling up the towel, Toby left it in a crumpled mess under the bed. He would need to clean it when his parents weren’t around.  
  
Toby crawled back into bed. He didn’t bother to get dressed, with only the blankets to cover him. Nestling himself into the sheets, Toby’s eyes flickered to the sketch on the nightstand one last time - just before he reached over to shut the light off.  
  
Jareth remained in place, the crystal orb still in his grasp. He watched as Toby slowly drifted off to sleep, that echo of wistfulness still somehow etched into the boy’s expression. Temptation nudged at Jareth, urging him to slip into the boy’s dreams, and to play with him there. To show him what more he could feel, and how immensely _intoxicating_ it could be.  
  
‘ _No,’_ Jareth reminded himself. _‘You must wait - you must wait for the boy to say the words, and then he’ll be yours...’  
  
_ Yes. Yes, Jareth would force himself to wait. He would wait until he had the boy for himself - deep in the Underground, where no one else could interfere. He would wait.  
  
In his sleep, Toby shifted beneath the covers. Already unconscious, his fingers reached down between his thighs.   
  
Soon. Soon, Jareth would take the boy. And soon, the boy would be his.  
  
It was only a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I still had a Labyrinth itch even after writing “The Pale Owl”, so I wanted to get this one out. Originally, I had wanted to write a scene like this in “The Pale Owl” - but it didn’t really fit, and it just made more sense to write something like this on its own.
> 
> I honestly am already starting to get attached to this universe, especially Toby’s character. Eventually I’d like to write more from his perspective (as I side eye that theoretical multi chapter fic I’d like to eventually play with). Right now we only really see him through Jareth’s perspective, but there is so much more to Toby I want to explore. I was a bit worried about working on his characterization since we only see him as a baby in canon (with the exception of Return to Labyrinth - which I started to revisit this last week, but the way Toby was portrayed in that didn’t really resonate with me). I’m definitely attached to him in this particular AU though. >.<
> 
> Anyways. This was shorter than “The Pale Owl” and more NSFW - but I hope you liked it regardless. :3 (I’d love to hear any thoughts, or hear from anyone who likes this ship - as always, I’ve found a narrow pairing in a narrow fandom. I’m starting to think I’m cursed to only like less common ships. XD)


End file.
